


Untitled

by alyxpoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hotel Room Sex, Romance, sexy night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much pure porn, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

His first glimpse of black material as she steps into the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom of the hotel suite leaves him breathless like a punch in the gut. He quickly snaps off the television and tosses the remote aside.

She moves shyly into the dimmer light as his eyes hungrily take her in from the still wet hair hanging down her back to the hem of her silky black teddy that clings to her curves in all the right ways.

Fighting every primal urge screaming at him to simply ‘take,’ he quashes those instincts, instead turning them into a low growl and opens his arms. She smiles, a soft, knowing smile, as she climbs right into them. The cool material of her teddy against the heat of his naked skin is phenomenal, threatening to send him into overdrive. Regardless of how many times they’ve been together, he will always want more. More intimacy, more sharing, more heat, more quiet comfort…just always _more_.

Tonight, though, tonight is different. The heat between them threatens to crest entirely too soon when her lips make light contact with the skin beneath his ear. She nibbles lightly, worrying the skin with her teeth, but not enough to hurt. He inhales sharply when the very tip of her hot, wet tongue laps against his earlobe. She laughs quietly as she brings her mouth around to his, at first a light touch of lips that he deepens, knowing when to take the lead.

He rests both hands on her hips, carefully drawing her down further into his lap, raising his hips, heavy cock brushing against the buttery soft silky material of her panties. He groans under his breath at the feeling of wetness there. He rolls his hips, slowly thrusting now, raising one hand to the back of her neck to angle her head slightly in order to set a rhythm with his tongue and hips. She moans quietly and he pulls back.

“Open your eyes,” he commands gently.

She does so and he smiles, allowing his hand to open, dragging his fingers through her hair. Beyond them, beyond their bed, beyond their room and its uncovered window high in the sky, city lights contrast against midnight blue velvet, blocking out everything else but them. He moves in to her neck, now, cupping her ass in both hands, holding her still as he thrusts against her. In a frustratingly short amount of time, the feeling of material between them is entirely too much. He hooks his fingers in the satiny waist band of her panties and begins working them off of her until he gets them far enough to feel skin against his palms.

“Your hands are warm,” she whispers into his mouth.

He doesn’t answer, only leans back enough to allow her to wiggle backwards in order to shimmy the panties off the rest of the way….and oh, my god. Isn’t that a sight for sore eyes? With her legs spread to either side of his own, he’s treated to one of his favorite sights.

She stares back at him, eyes moving from his now weeping cock to his face. Slowly he brings one hand around, letting the other rest on the small of her back. By the time he finally runs his index finger down the outside of her wet, swollen pussy and up the other side, he is fighting a new urge, this time to drool. She grits her teeth and pushes her sex into his hand, already halfway there.

“Ride me,” he states, his voice deep and low.

She nods and he enjoys the high spots of color on both cheeks, making her eyes that much brighter. She lifts upwards and he lets go for a moment to grasp the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming too soon while at the same time allowing her to slowly take him into her body. She’s got her eyes closed again, head thrown back, breasts practically in his face and he can’t take that anymore either, opening his mouth and leaning in to tongue at one nipple then the other as he slowly fills her up. When he is fully seated in her tight, wet pussy, he lets her set the pace, an almost painfully slow rocking that seems to cause bolts of electricity to shoot from the base of his spine to the tip of dick, the muscles inside her tightening and loosening with every movement she makes. The heat and electricity builds and when she begins to rub her clit with her finger, he finds himself right on the edge of his climax.

She comes with a cry but doesn’t move, if anything, the force of her orgasm opening her further to him and he thrusts…once…twice…a third time and when he comes, he wraps both arms around her and slowly lowers both of them to the mattress, his still throbbing cock slowly relaxing inside her body. With a sigh and a soft whisper of those three words that make his heart sing, she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. For a time, the outside world no longer exists and there is nothing to be heard but their hearts beating in time with one another.


End file.
